


Frostbite

by TheGodofSmut



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Best Friends, Blow Jobs, Boyfriends, Dom Loki (Marvel), F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Character, Loki (Marvel) Feels, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Avengers (2012), Romance, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 16:38:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14856350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGodofSmut/pseuds/TheGodofSmut
Summary: Max is just a young ballet dancer. He never thought he would end up in a relationship with the Asgardian prince Loki. But he did. And it might not be what he expected.AU where Loki manages to escape the Avengers after the fight with Hulk.





	1. Chapter 1

"One, two, three... one, two, three..." 

Max Stepanov places one foot after the other, gliding across the floor with the grace of an angel. In the background he has a radio playing Rachmaninoff. 

He leaps and sticks the landing, spinning and holding his leg up in the air. He slides to the floor with his legs split and immediately gets back up. There is such fluidity in his moves it's as though he were born knowing the skills of dance. 

Max settles down after a few more twists and leaps. He keeps the radio on, and goes to the kitchen to get a glass of water. He gulps it down and wipes his mouth.

Max lives alone, in a small one bedroom apartment in Brooklyn. He comes from Russian descent, an only child living with his parents and grandmother; his family came to America during the '90s, when Max was about six to escape Yeltsin's povertizing presidency. They lived in northern California and when Max reached adulthood, he decided to move east to New York. He goes back to California to visit his family during the holidays.

He works as a chef at a diner and takes ballet class in preparation of going into dance and maybe even go big and go to Broadway. He's always been more interested in dance than sports, earning ridicule from his peers at school. 

Max ignored the jeering, and when high school was finished and he could start his own life, he set his heart on dance. At the time he was also questioning his sexuality, and soon came to terms that he was gay. He phoned his family, expecting the worst when he comes out to them, and yes, there was confusion and shock, but thankfully, they were supportive.

He only has a handful of friends. Amir, a lovely Arabic boy with a witty sense of humor and working hard as a computer technician. Charlotte, an English girl with a bubbly personality and works at a bakery nearby the diner Max works at. And Eliza, a Hispanic girl with a stubborn yet protective attitude who volunteers at homeless shelters.

Max stretches out his body and wipes the sweat off his forehead. He goes to turn off the radio but stops when he hears a newscast about the destruction of New York City, but switches it off seconds later. He's already heard so much about what happened in New York that he's started ignoring it. 

Max's attention is caught when he hears his phone ring on the counter and makes a dash to it. It's Eliza calling, and he slides the answer button and puts the phone to his ear.

"Privet." he says. 

"Hola, que pasa?" Eliza asks on the other end.

"Nothing, I just finished dancing. What have you been doing?" Max asked, leaning against the counter. His voice is of Russian that has a slight Brooklyn accent. 

"Helping at the shelters. More and more homeless people now since that alien attack." 

"It's all that people talk about. I don't need to hear about it, you know?" Max said.

"Sí, I get it. It breaks my heart when I see these people with nothing but the clothes on their back."

"Just like what my family went through back in the motherland." Max replied, scratching his neck.

"These are hard times indeed..." Eliza sighed. Max can feel her pain. "Did you hear Charlotte's going to get us a baker's dozen of donuts?"

Max laughed and rubbed his face. "Nyet, I need to lay off those pastries." 

Eliza laughed on the other end. "One or two won't kill you!"

"Okay, I'll have one." Max said.

"Bueno, bueno! Tengo que irme, hasta pronto." Eliza hung up and Max turned his phone off. He tapped his finger on the counter and opened the fridge to get a snack. 

"Chocolate pudding..." he said as he peeled the wrapper back and put a spoonful of pudding in his mouth. Suddenly he heard a loud crashing sound and he froze with the spoon still in his mouth. He pulled it out and slowly walked towards the door. 

Max peered through the eyehole and saw nothing. Just to be sure, he cracked the door open, which was unexpectedly pushed open and he stumbled back.

"O, yebat'!" he cried out, seeing a man in dark clothing on his knees. Max crept forward and bent down. The man groaned and got to his knees, which were a bit wobbly. 

Max saw that the man had bloody cuts and bruises on his face and was covered in debris. 

"Lisus, are you okay?" he asked, afraid to get closer but intrigued. 

The man stood to his full height despite his injuries and looked Max in the eye. It sent chills down his spine. "Yes, I am."

"You sure? You look pretty hurt." Max said, glancing up and down.

"If you so wish, I give a mere mortal like you permission to lay your hands upon a god's body to cleanse me of this filth." The man said, giving Max a snide smirk.

"You want me to give you a bath?" Max asked, a bit weirder out but also wanting to do it.

"Yes." The man answered as it were the most obvious thing. "Ready the bath and wash this grime off, mortal."

"Okay, firstly, I have name. I am Max. Secondly, you don't come here and boss me around like I am zadrota." Max stated clearly, standing up straight with his shoulders squared.

The man walked forward right up to him, sizing Max up. Then he grabbed him by the throat, curling his slim fingers around. "I am Loki, son of Laufey, the  _God_  of  _Mischief_. I will address you as I please." 

Loki let Max go and Max reached to rub his throat. It didn't hurt but it took him by surprise. He frowned and walked to the bathroom to get the bath ready, muttering in Russian under his breath.

Max turned the faucet on and plugged the drain. He turned around and flinched seeing his unexpected house guest standing behind him nude. 

"Zalezay." Max gestured and stepped back, turning his head away from Loki, his face flushed red.

Loki stepped in the water and sat down slowly, minding his injuries. He closed his eyes and sighed with relief, letting the warmth of the water swallow him as he ducked down. He sat back up, his long ebony hair soaked and clinging to his skin.

"You may bathe me." Loki says as he makes eye contact with Max.

"Yeah, okay." Max replied, grabbing his Old Spice shampoo and squeezing a glob on the god's head. He stands on his knees as he scrubs Loki's scalp. 

"Mm..." The god moaned, letting his broad shoulders relax. Max chose to pretend he didn't hear that. 

Max grabbed the cup he uses to rinse his hair and poured water on Loki's head. Loki instinctively tilts his head back and breathes out. Max runs his fingers through his hair and is careful not to bother the injuries. 

"We're gonna put in conditioner and wash your body now." Max said as he lathers a handful of conditioner in Loki's hair and grabbed the loofa. He rubs it in gentle circles on Loki's neck and shoulders down to his back.

"Careful where you touch." Loki said dryly. 

Max nodded and slid the loofa under Loki's arm and around his body to get his chest and belly. "I need you to stand up." 

And Loki complied. He gets up, water dripping down his body to his legs and Max cannot believe he's giving a rather attractive man a bath. He rubs Loki's waist and thighs and down to his calves and goes up to get his crotch.

Max rinses the soap away and the conditioner, and helps the god step out of the bathtub and wraps a towel around his waist. 

"Your services today will be considered." Loki said.

"O...kay... I get you clothes now." Max leaves the bathroom to go to his closet. He stands there for a moment and smiles. "I came out of you." He laughs at his own joke and sighs. "This is why you have no boyfriend." He grabs a t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants and goes back to the bathroom.

"Vot." Max said as he hands the clothes to Loki. Loki took them and eyed them and him skeptically before pulling them on. 

"Spasibo." Loki said, and Max's eyes widened. 

"How you speak Russian? It's hard language to learn." he said.

"Meager thing, I have been studying other world languages since I was a young boy. Midgardian languages are child's play." Loki answered as he pulls the sweatpants up to his waist.

Max stayed silent for a moment and said, "I'm making lunch, you want any?"

"I would, in fact, savor a serving of your Midgardian food." The god followed Max out to the kitchen and stood by to watch.

What a way to spend your day, making food for a god. 


	2. Chapter 2

"This meal, what do you call it?" Loki asked as he shoves a forkful into his mouth. 

"Is called shashlik." Max answered from the kitchen as he washes dishes. 

"I enjoy this flavor. This meal is fit for a king." Loki had cleaned the meat off the sticks completely and downed his cup of cold tea. "Have these cleaned and prepped for the next meal." He pushes the plate and cup forward and Max raises an eyebrow at him. 

"Izvinite, you do not get to order me like I am some servant." He said firmly. Loki regards him with a tilt of his head and looks at him as Max comes to get the dishes. 

"I don't see why not; your species are far inferior." Loki stated clearly. 

"Is that just what I am? Some lower lifeform?" Max asked when he stopped in his way to the kitchen and turned to face the god. 

"Technically speaking, yes." Loki replied. Max let out a groan of frustration and continued to the kitchen. He washes the dishes with a sense of irksome. He doesn't notice Loki looking at him with mild intrigue. 

When Max finishes washing the dishes and puts them away, he says to Loki, "I am leaving. You may stay or go." 

"Where are you going?" The god asked.

"Out." Max went to get his shoes and put them on. "Don't burn the place down." Loki had an amused look as he watched Max leave. 

Max went to get his bicycle outside and mounted on it. He rode it to the streets of Brooklyn, going to the bakery to meet Eliza, Charlotte, and Amir. He locked his bike out front at the bicycle racks and went in. 

"Allo!" He called out when he walked up to the counter. 

"Oh, hey Max. You're pretty early." Charlotte smiled when she appeared from under the counter.

"What are you doing under counter?" Max laughed. 

"I'm stocking the pastries, silly. It's been pretty busy today." She giggled. She placed a pink box in front of him on the counter. 

"What is this?" He asked as he held it. 

"Your donuts, Max. Eliza pre-ordered them." Charlotte opened the box and inside was a baker's dozen of glazed donuts, chocolate-covered donuts, and donuts with sprinkles. 

"Oh, thank you." He said, grinning as he looked. 

"Don't thank me, I just work here." She said. 

"Alright, Charlotte. Where is Eliza?" He asked as he went to sit down at a table. 

"She's finishing up at the shelter. And Amir will be here once he's done. How've you been, lad?"

"Practicing routine." Max replied, taking a glazed donut out of his box and biting into it. 

"And how's that working for you?" Charlotte asked as she continued stocking. 

"Getting better. Maybe I will land a role in theatre performance." 

"Well that's good. I'll buy a ticket just to watch you dance." She smiled. The bell on the door jingled when it was opened and Eliza came through. 

"Hola!" She announced. 

"Lizie, it's nice to see you." Charlotte replied. Lizie is a nickname she gave to her. 

"It's nice to see you, Charlotte. Hey, Max." Eliza waved at him. 

"Thank you for donuts." Max said, his mouth full and chewing. 

"We just need Amir now." Eliza said and sat down across from Max. 

"I can't stay for long, I have more things to take care of." Max said after he swallowed. 

"Aw, you must! We're gonna go see a movie!" Eliza protested. 

"I wish but I have unexpected house guest." 

"Ooh, who's at your place?" Eliza teased, grinning at him. 

"Um...rodents." He lied. "I saw a rat in my bathroom." 

"Ew, okay, nevermind." She shook her head. He internally sighed in relief. 

"You should get that checked out." Charlotte suggested from the counter. 

"Nah, I have it in control." Max said. 

"Soo, will you just be waiting for Amir to come?" Eliza asked. 

"Sure. And then I will leave." He answered, grabbing another donut and biting into the it. 

Max waited with Eliza and Charlotte at the bakery for about a half hour when Amir finally arrived. 

 "Sorry, guys. We had more customers than expected," Amir said. "How's everything going?"

 "Well uh, we were just waiting for you to get here." Eliza answered.

 "Oh, okay." Amir sees the donuts that Max is eating. "Aw, he gets donuts and I don't?"

 "Don't worry, I have a box for you, too." Charlotte giggled as she took another box out. 

 "Thanks, Charlotte." He smiled and grabbed the box. 

"It is nice seeing you, but I must leave now." Max said as he stood up. 

"Leaving so soon?" Amir asked. 

"I have a rat problem, goodbye." He said as he left. He mounted his bicycle and rides back to his apartment. He chains it to the bicycle rack and goes inside the building. 

When he enters his apartment, everything looks alright. It hasn't been trashed. Loki must be somewhere. Max places the box of donuts on his coffee table and walks around to find Loki. 

 "Loki?" He calls out, peering into the kitchen, his bedroom, the closet. The last place he checks is the bathroom and there on the edge of the tub sits the god, looking at the bottles of shampoo and conditioner. 

 "Loki, what are you doing?" Max asked. The other looks up at him. 

 "Examining these objects." He answered. 

 "Yes, that is what I used to cleaned you. Shampoo, conditioner." Max points to each one respectively.

 "What is Old Spice? These objects have spices?" 

"Old Spice is name of shampoo brand. Is very good, smell." Max opens the tab on the shampoo and holds it by Loki's nose. The god sniffs and is mildly satisfied. 

"This scent pleases me. Where did you obtain such quality 'shampoo'?" 

"Uh, the store...?" Max said. "It's where you buy everything you need."

 "You mean you have an agora?" Loki looked surprised.

 "If that's what you call them, yes." 

 "Tell me more of what your meager world has to offer." 

 "Okay, firstly, it is far from meager. Secondly, sure, I will tell you all I know. Let's get out the bathroom." Max leads Loki out to the living room and they sit on the couch. 

 "What first?" Loki asked. 

 "Objects first. We're sitting on couch. This is coffee table here. Uh, that thing-" Max points to the TV. "That's a TV. You watch shows and movies." 

 "Mo...vies?" Loki squints at the TV.

 Max sighs, but then has an idea. "Yeah, is like theatre but on screen. Look."

 He grabs the remote and turns the TV on. Loki gets up and stands close to the screen. 

 "How do you get them inside this?" He asked, placing his long fingers on the screen. 

"Well first you use camera to film people. And then, something scientific happens and boom, you have little people talking and moving." 

 "I guess your world isn't as primitive as I thought. I'm impressed." Loki said, tilting his head upward as he looks at Max.

 "Thanks, I guess."


End file.
